The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to group by/aggregate query processing in databases.
Columnar databases are being used with increased frequency due to fast query processing response times on modern multi-core computers. Among database operations that are used, group by/aggregate queries are an important, and potentially costly, operation to process.